The invention discloses a small trolley-mounted home or professional digger which is propelled by hand and comprises a prime mover and hydraulic power section, carried by the trolley and consisting of conventional mechanical components and actuators such as are used for digging duties, and an earth-moving section consisting of a hinged boom assembly having a first hydraulic ram which raises and lowers a main boom stage, a second hydraulic ram which operates a tilt boom stage hinged to the main boom stage, and a third hydraulic ram for control of a scoop hinged to the tilt boom stage.
The `mini-digger` disclosed differs from diggers currently available on the market inasmuch as:
a--the unit is hand-propelled; PA1 b--stabilization of the unit is achieved by hand; PA1 c--the dimensions of the unit are much reduced with respect to those of conventional diggers; adjustable front stabilizers are provided which operate in conjunction with a folding footboard affording firm stance and grip; the scoop is hinged in such a way that the boom will fold up into a balanced vertical position with the mobile stages parallel and close together; the overall design affords economy of transportation, and permits of crating the entire unit in a compact container; PA1 d--the `mini-digger` is designed to provide an economical option for those jobs which normally are undertaken by hand, or for which the use of a conventional digger is prohibitive by reason of the excessive cost, weight and encumbrance.
The jobs in question would be small scale excavations such as are required for work on water supply pipes, drains, gas mains, telephone and electrical power supply lines, in parks, gardens and nurseries, when laying foundations, etc.; a digger according to the invention thus satisfies both professional and home requirements.